Despite the introduction of a number of products in the market place designed to improve the visibility and safety of cyclists, road safety organisations in New Zealand remain concerned about the nature and extent of injuries and fatalities in the cycling population. Injuries and fatalities can occur particularly when the visibility of road cyclists is significantly compromised (between dusk and dawn and also on overcast days) and when cyclists change their direction of travel.
There are known lighting devices either mounted on the cycle or worn by a user that enhance the visibility of the cyclist to other road users. Whilst most of these devices illuminate the user, they do not necessarily indicate to other road users the direction or change of direction the user may take during the course of their travels.
It is known to provide indicating devices on a bicycle that are turned on and off using manual switching mechanisms and it is also known to provide similar indicating devices on a wearable garment. Although these devices can be used to indicate a particular direction of travel, they require manual switching to activate and deactivate the devices which could cause a user to become distracted which could lead to injury or even fatality.
Motorists particularly need to know what a cyclist is intending to do so that they can take appropriate action to avoid impact with the cyclist.